Tatoos
by minata-nya
Summary: "Ichigo tremblait d'impatience et d'appréhension. Devant lui sur la vitrine s'étalaient les lettes gothiques noires "TATOOS & PERCINGS". Il avait attendu ce moment depuis trois longues années, en rêvant sans cesse..." Et qui d'autre que notre bleuté pour assumer le rôle du tatoueur sexy...? /!\ AU, yaoi. Quand Ichigo Grimmjow tatouage font une magnifique équation...
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey! :)

Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas publié sur et ce n'est pas pour finir les histoires que j'ai déjà commencé (je _vais _les finir, promis!) mais pour en commencer une nouvelle!

J'aime beaucoup les tatouages et autres percings et l'idée d'en faire la trame d'un Grimm/Ichi me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps... En voilà le premier chapitre!

Je pense faire plusieurs chapitres... Je me plante toujours dans mes estimations donc je ne dirais rien cette fois-ci mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une fics à beaucoup de chapitres :)

J'ai vu dans plusieurs reviews sur d'autres fics que vous trouviez ma mise en page un peu... massive! Donc je vais faire un effort à partir de maintenant ;)

Je m'excuse également d'avance pour les fautes de frappes et d'orthographes, il m'en échappe toujours malheureusement ^^'

Cela dit, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

J'avais presque oublié, les personnages et le manga Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, et cette fiction est au rating M pour une raison!

* * *

Ichigo tremblait d'impatience et d'appréhension. Devant lui sur la vitrine s'étalaient les lettres gothiques noires "TATOOS & PERCINGS" au-dessus de grandes photos montrant des échantillons du savoir faire de la boutique. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis trois longues années sans le dire à personne, en rêvant sans cesse, passant des heures à réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait précisément sur son corps. Il avait fait petits boulots sur petits boulots, il avait économisé autant qu'il le pouvait pour ça. Et maintenant que le moment était arrivé, il restait devant la vitrine, observant pour la énième fois les tatouages et percings réalisés, les gens à l'intérieur qui attendaient chacun leur tour de se faire changer à jamais un bout de leur corps. Il les avait envié tant de fois.

Il observa la gérante, une grande femme aux formes avantageuses et aux longs cheveux verts, appeler quelqu'un et l'amener vers l'arrière de la boutique. Il observa le large tatouage mélangeant arabesques et motifs fleuraux que laissait voir son dos nu rouge. Son regard glissa sur la moitié du deuxième tatouage visible sur la cuisse de la gérante, le reste caché par son short en jean. Le motif tribal mais fin mettait en valeur la longueur de la jambe. En voyant la gérante revenir, le regard d'Ichigo s'attarda sur ses percings à l'arcade sourcilière droite, le côté gauche de sa lèvre inférieur et celui juste sous son œil gauche. Il inspira profondément et se décida à pousser la porte.

Le tintement signalant son arrivée lui sembla venir tout droit du paradis, ou de l'enfer, il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Mais il était sûr que maintenant que les yeux gris de la gérante s'étaient posés sur lui, il ne pourrait plus faire demi-tour. Il s'avança presque fébrilement vers le comptoir, un sourire nerveux sur les lèvres et ses sourcils fronçés comme toujours. Il ouvrit une première fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte et la referma précipitamment, combattant farouchement le rougissement qui menaçait d'avaler son visage. Il vit la gérante réprimer un petit rire, une lueur clairement amusée dans les yeux, et se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

"Je peux t'aider? demanda la gérante d'un ton amical qui se voulait réconfortant.

-O-Oui je... Je veux me faire faire un tatouage, bougonna Ichigo, cherchant toujours à cacher sa gêne.

-Tu as 18 ans ou l'accord de tes parents? S'enquit son interlocutrice.

-Je les ai eu hier, répondit Ichigo, ses yeux s'allumant de joie en prononçant cette phrase.

-Je vois, dit Nell en souriant. Je m'appelle Neliel, mais tu peux m'appeller Nell. Moi je m'occupe des percings, c'est Grimmjow qui te tatouera. Est-ce que tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu veux te faire faire et où?

-Oh euh oui, je l'ai dessiné, et je le voudrais dans le dos, déclara Ichigo en lui tendant une feuille pliée en quatre sortie de la poche arrière de son jean."

Nelliel lui sourit puis déplia la feuille, avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant le dessin inscrit sur la feuille. Elle releva les yeux pour étudier l'adolescent en face de lui. Il paraissait un peu plus jeune que son âge, même si le froncement de sourcil qu'il semblait porter en permanence rendait son visage plus dur, plus mature. Son expression était adoucie par ses joues qui gardaient encore un peu des rondeurs de l'enfance. Le regard de Nell se porta ensuite sur les cheveux d'un orange vif et soutenu de l'adolescent, réprimant un sourire face à la savante pagaille qu'ils arboraient. Elle passa ensuite un regard discret sur les vêtements du plus jeune, qui avait semble-t-il enfilé à la hâte un tee-shirt noir avec des inscriptions anglaises en lettre gothiques blanches imprimées ainsi qu'un jean slim et une paire de converses oranges. Elle sourit en voyant qu'elles étaient de l'exacte même couleur que ses cheveux. Elle avait peine à croire que cet adolescent avait dessiné l'œuvre d'art qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et voulait se la faire tatouée dans le dos!

"Je dois te prévenir tout de suite que ça risque de te couter cher euh...

-Ichigo.

-Ichigo, répéta-t-elle. C'est vraiment magnifique mais tu risques d'en avoir pour au moins deux cent cinquante euros... Grimmjow te le diras plus précisément, mais c'est quelque chose qui va prendre du temps, l'avertit-elle.

-Je sais, j'ai économisé pour ça. Je... Je veux vraiment ce tatouage, déclara Ichigo, l'air résolu.

-Bien, c'est toi qui sait, dit Nelliel, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Bon, alors je te prends rendez-vous pour quand?

-Il... faut pas que je rencontre le tatoueur pour savoir s'il peut le faire, m'avertir des risques, tout ça? Demanda Ichigo, un peu perplexe.

-Si bien sûr, mais Grimm s'occupera de tout ça. Le premier rendez-vous sert principalement à ça en fait, lui expliqua Nelliel, un grand sourire sur le visage, comme enchantée par ce qu'elle disait.

-Ok, acquiesça l'adolescent.

-Bien, alors quand veux-tu prendre rendez-vous? Répéta joyeusement Nelliel.

-Le plus tôt possible.  
-Demain, dix sept heures trente?

-D'accord, dit Ichigo, un léger sourire aux lèvres, heureux de voir son projet commencer à se mettre en marche.

-Je vais juste prendre ton numéro histoire de pouvoir te contacter s'il y a un problème, déclara Nelliel."

Ichigo le lui donna et repartit, plus heureux que jamais. Il avait laissé son dessin à Nelliel pour que le tatoueur puisse y jeter un coup d'oeil. Il était presque extatique, sa joie irradiant chacun de ses membres, rendant ses pas plus légers et ses pensées aériennes. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie: être déjà à demain.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là et lorsque le réveil sonna, il se leva d'un seul bond, devançant ainsi l'entrée fracassante de son père pour le réveil comme d'habitude. Il assomma d'un coup de poing son père qui tentait de lui faire "la-super-prise-de-la-mort-qui-rend-mon-fils-viril ". Il s'habilla avec le plus grand des soins, voulant faire autant bonne impression que marquer ce jour important. Il enfila un slim noir qui, d'après ses meilleures amies Orihime et Rukia, mettait ses jambes et ses fesses en valeur, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt gris clair ajusté aux motifs graphiques blancs, noirs et anthracites. Il enfila ses converses favorites, les oranges, et descendit saluer le reste de sa famille et prendre en vitesse son petit-déjeuner. Il embrassa ses deux sœurs, Yuzu et Karin, de fausses jumelles encore au collège, et empêcha son père de lui faire un "bon-gros-câlin-viril" en avalant à la va vite une tartine et un verre de jus d'orange. Il annonça qu'il restait étudier un peu chez un ami à la fin des cours avant de sortir et fila vers le lycée.

La journée passa à une lenteur exaspérante, il ne pouvait dévier son esprit du rendez-vous qu'il avait en fin d'après-midi, ni les conversations de ses meilleures amies, ni les pitreries de Renji, son autre meilleur ami ne parvenant à l'en détourner. Lorsque la fin des cours sonna à dix sept heures quinze, il se rua vers la sortie et courut jusqu'au salon. Il arriva hors d'haleine, avec cinq bonnes minutes d'avance. Il entra en saluant Nelliel qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. Ichigo s'écroula sur un siège, la salle d'attente vide pour l'instant. Il s'efforça de calmer sa respiration, tout en réalisant qu'il n'avait en fait jamais vu ce tatoueur. Les clients étaient toujours emmenés vers une porte donnant sur l'arrière boutique, qui n'était pas visible de la vitrine. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en sortir, ni y entrer. Il l'imaginait couvert de tatouage, peut-être dans le style motard, probablement âgé, avec des muscles transformés en graisse et une harley et...

Soudain, la porte de l'arrière salle s'ouvrit, laissant passer un client qui semblait avoir mal à l'épaule. Il se dirigea vers Nell pour régler puis partit. Ichigo l'observa, se demandant à quel point il allait avoir mal pour ce qu'il voulait dans son dos... mais ça en valait la peine, il en était sûr. Il fut sortit de ses pensées pas Nelliel, qui l'invita à passer dans la salle du fond, lui assurant que tout se passerait bien et que Grimmjow était un bon gars au fond. Le "au fond" l'inquiéta légèrement mais il en fit abstraction et se concentra plutôt sur ce qui allait suivre. Il suivit les indications que Nell lui avait fournies et frappa à la première porte à gauche du petit couloir bien éclairé et couleur vert d'eau avant d'entrer. Il fut surpris de ne voir personne dans la pièce, seuls un fauteuil, un petit chariot roulant avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour faire un tatouage,quelques miroirs et quelques chaises se trouvaient là. Il entendit toutefois du bruit et porta son regard vers la porte au fond de la pièce, qui s'ouvrit pour laisser place à... et bien, à quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout! A l'autre bout de la pièce se tenait une véritable œuvre d'art vivante, il ne voyait pas comment le décrire autrement.

L'homme était grand, mesurant sûrement un bon mètre quatre vingt dix, tout en muscles comme il pouvait le voir à son torse dénudé. Son regard glissa inconsciemment sur ce torse ciselé et halé avant de s'arrêter abruptement sur la limite que le jean imposait autour du bassin de son propriétaire. Ichigo devint écarlate en entendant un ricanement sourd, ses yeux remontant immédiatement vers le visage du tatoueur. C'est alors qu'il fut frapper par ce qu'il aurait du voir dès le début. Cet homme avait des cheveux bleus! Pas bleu nuit comme certains se faisaient des teintures, mais bleu ciel, ce que ses yeux cyans mettaient en valeur. L'adolescent remarqua alors les tatouages sous ces derniers, ressemblant à des marques félines turquoises. Ichigo se demanda quels autres tatouages pouvaient couvrir ce corps, n'en voyant pour l'instant aucun autre que ceux des yeux. Il fut toutefois interrompu dans son examination par une voix grave et rauque.

"T'as finis gamin?

-Euh, je... Désolé, s'excusa Ichigo, rougissant un peu plus. Tu es Grimmjow?

-Ouaip. T'es le gamin qui veut se faire tatoué le dos, c'est ça? Bon anniversaire en r'tard au fait, dit le bleuté en refermant la porte."

Ichigo put alors voir le dos du tatoueur, ce qui le laissa bouche bée. Sur son dos s'étalait une magnifique panthère blanche qui tenait entre ses crocs acérés un six gothique sur sa hanche droite, ses yeux tels des saphirs plantés dans les siens, comme le défiant d'approcher. A chaque mouvement du tatoueur, le félin semblait prendre vie et se mouvoir tel un prédateur autour de sa proie. L'adolescent laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Le tatoueur se retourna avec un air interrogateur, le sourcil gauche relevé pour appuyer son expression.

"C-C'est juste que... je peux toucher ton dos? Demanda Ichigo sans réfléchir."

Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche dès qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, plus écarlate qu'une tomate mûre. Grimmjow éclata de rire et l'observa un instant, avant d'acquiescer, tournant le dos à Ichigo. Celui-ci se rapprocha doucement, jusqu'à se tenir à quelques centimètres seulement du tatoueur. Il hésita un instant avant de poser ses mains sur les flancs dessinés de l'animal. Comme hypnotisé, il suivit des doigts les lignes du félin puis retraça le six dans sa gueule.

"C'est magnifique, murmura-t-il."

Lorsque la peau sous ses doigts frémit, il retira vivement sa main et recula, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire et de l'incongruité de la situation.

"Désolé, mais ton dos est si... Tenta de se justifier Ichigo.

-T'en fais pas, j'sais qu'il est superbe. T'es le premier à vouloir le toucher comme ça par contre, déclara Grimmjow, un rictus aux lèvres."

Ichigo ne répondit rien mais ses joues prirent une teinte de rouge supplémentaire, ce qu'il tenta en vain de cacher en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce sourire.

"J'ai vu c'que t'as dessiné. T'as du talent tu sais? Mais tu vas casquer pour te l'faire faire, indiqua le bleuté en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil tout en invitant Ichigo à s'assoir sur une chaise d'un coup de tête.

-Je sais mais je veux vraiment le faire. J'ai de quoi payer, assuré Ichigo d'un ton ferme, son embarras oublié pour le moment.

-Et tu veux t'le faire sur le dos, c'est ça?

-Oui. Je ne vois pas trop où ailleurs, il serait trop large et j'aime bien l'idée qu'il soit dans mon dos, expliqua Ichigo.

-Pour être franc, j'te le déplacerais plutôt un peu sur les côtes. Enlèves ton tee-shirt, ordonna Grimmjow en se levant pour se diriger vers l'adolescent.

-Q-Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Demanda Ichigo en rougissant à nouveau.

-J'veux t'montrer de quoi je parle. Va falloir que t'enlèves ton tee-shirt pour que je te le fasse de toute façon, t'es au courant? Le railla le bleuté."

Ichigo fronça un peu plus les sourcils en fusillant du regard le bleuté sous le regard moqueur et amusé de celui-ci avant d'enlever son tee-shirt.

Grimmjow écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de se reprendre immédiatement à la vue de la peau qui s'étalait à présent sous ses yeux. En voyant le gamin arriver, il l'avait trouvé déjà pas mal: grand, même si plus petit que lui, une carrure de nageur mais affinée, de longues jambes... et des cheveux oranges! Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus drôle: cette couleur de cheveux ou le fait que ses chaussures y soient assorties. Mais maintenant que le tee-shirt ne lui cachait plus rien du torse du plus jeune... il avait presque envie de saliver. Cette fois ci, il allait réellement prendre du plaisir à tatouer cette peau, même si elle paraissait si douce et parfaite que la souiller avec de l'encre lui semblait un peu dommage... Mais l'idée de faire courir son aiguille et ses mains sur ce dos crémeux était bien plus alléchante. Il en frémissait d'avance. Néanmoins, il devait rester professionnel. Pour le moment. Il amena Ichigo à faire face à une grande glace, se plaçant derrière lui.

"J'voyais bien partir de là, dit-il en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule gauche du plus jeune, pour descendre par là, continua-t-il en descendant sa main le long de l'homoplate, p'is passer là, décrivit-il en passant sur les côtes gauches d'Ichigo en formant un arc de cercle, pour finir là, termina-t-il en posant sa main sur sa hanche."

Ichigo frissonna tout du long, non seulement parce que les mains du tatoueur étaient chaudes, mais surtout parce qu'on ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça, aussi... sensuellement. Il se mit toutefois une paire de baffes mentales en se disant que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination et que le visage sérieux du bleuté était bien une preuve de son professionnalisme. Il ne savait juste pas que Grimmjow était un bon acteur.

L'adolescent se concentra un peu plus sur ce que lui proposait le tatoueur et réfléchit.

"Je pensais plus à quelque chose le long de la colonne vertébrale, en vertical. Ou alors, en horizontal sur le haut du dos, mais je pense pas qu'il rentre... Réfléchit à haute voix Ichigo.

-La colonne c'pas une bonne idée, j'veux pas avoir de problèmes avec ton système nerveux. Par contre, l'horizontal, ça peut s'faire. Tu l'commences sur l'épaule et je te l'enroule autour pour te l'faire descendre sur ton torse ou ton bras. L'devant ou l'derrière, c'toi qui choisit, proposa Grimmjow."

Ichigo y réfléchit sérieusement, avant d'acquiescer.

"D'accord, on fait ça sur l'épaule gauche mais comment tu veux l'enrouler?

-Et bien, tu fais soit comme ça, dit Grimmjow en dessinant de ses doigts une ligne imaginaire passant de l'arrière de son épaule à la base de sa nuque avant de revenir s'enrouler autour du bras jusqu'au coude, ou comme ça, proposa-t-il en répétant les même gestes au début pour partir sur le pectoral gauche à la place du bras, terminant sur le plexus solaire."

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, n'aimant vraiment aucune des options. Il observa le haut du côté gauche de son corps un instant avant d'énoncer à son tour une proposition.

"Et si on faisait un mix des deux? Tu commences là, dit-il en plaçant la main de Grimmjow sur l'arrière de son épaule gauche, puis tu passes là, continua-t-il en guidant Grimmjow vers le haut de son flanc pour remonter vers son pectoral, pour finir là, termina-t-il en remontant et faisant passer autour de son bras leurs deux mains, terminant sur la moitié supérieure de son avant bras."

Grimmjow y réfléchit quelques instants puis acquiesça.

"Ouais, ça peut s'faire, d'accord.

-Ok. Combien ça va me coûter d'après toi? Demanda Ichigo, toute gêne existant entre lui et le tatoueur oubliée maintenant que son rêve commençait à devenir concret.

-Je dirais trois cent. Si tu veux la couleur.

-D'accord. Ça prendra beaucoup de temps?

-Ça dépend, tu peux rester là pendant plusieurs heures ou pas?

-Ça dépend combien d'heures... Hésita Ichigo, conscient que personne ne savait pour ce tatouage et que s'il voulait que ça reste comme ça, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'absente trop longtemps.

-Je dirais... six.

-Non je peux pas, quelqu'un va se douter de quelque chose si je suis absent trop longtemps.

-T'as rien dit à personne? Pas même à un pote? S'étonna Grimmjow. D'habitude, c'est l'genre de truc dont vous les gamins aimaient bien vous vanter, continua-t-il avec un rictus.

-Je suis pas un gamin et non, je m'en suis pas vanté, c'est quelque chose de privé, se défendit immédiatement Ichigo avec un regard noir.

-Ok, ok, t'emballes pas gamin, répondit Grimmjow, clairement amusé.

-J'ai un nom et c'est Ichigo, pas gamin papi! Rétorqua du tac au tac l'adolescent."

Il sut toutefois qu'il avait touché un point sensible en voyant le tatoueur contracter sa mâchoire et son regard se durcir. Soudain, il se sentit pouss cntre le mur le plus proche, la main du bleuté venant agripper le col de son tee-shirt.

"Ecoutes moi bien _Ichigo_, j'supporte pas qu'on me manque de respect et c'est pas d'main qu'un morveux de ton genre me marchera sur les pieds, capiche? Gronda-t-il."

Ichigo resta muet un temps, stupéfait et impressionné par l'aura de dominance que dégageait Grimmjow. Il se reprit toutefois très rapidement. Si Grimmjow était du genre imposer ses limites, il n'était pas en reste non plus.

"_Capiche_, Grimmjow, mais c'est pas demain non plus que je laisserai un gars qui n'a jamais rencontré plus fort que soi m'imposer ses règles, répondit-il d'un ton froid et posé, défiant du regard l'homme qui le tenait plaqué contre le mur. "

Grimmjow ne répondit rien, jaugeant du regard le plus jeune. Un rictus naquit sur son visage, étirant ses lèvres dans une grimace carnassière qu'Ichigo trouva étrangement sa place sur le visage du plus âgé.

"T'as du cran Ichi, ça m'plait! Déclara-t-il d'un ton presque amusé en relâchant l'orangé.

-Ichi? Releva le concerné, partagé entre l'étonnement et la désapprobation.

-tu voulais plus que j't'appelle gamin, nan? Répliqua Grimmjow en haussant un sourcil, ses bras se croisant sur son torse, défiant à son tour le plus jeune de rajouter quelque chose."

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus du bleuté à part un nouveau bras de fer verbal, Ichigo ne répondit pas, se contentant de lancer un regard noir au plus âgé qui laissé échapper un éclat de rire retentissant.

Ichigo fronçant les sourcils, voulant paraître désapprobateur alors qu'il se trouvait finalement plus amusé par le comportement de l'autre qu'agacé. Il observa à nouveau le dos de Grimmjow lorsque celui-ci se retourna pour une quelconque raison et contempla le tatouage qui s'y trouvait. Il prit alors sa décision.

"Je sais où je veux faire mon tatouage, déclara-t-il, ses yeux toujours rivés sur la panthère mouvant sur la peau du dos du tatoueur.

-Ah? où ça alors? Demanda Grimmjow en ne se retournant qu'à moitié, s'empêchant de sourire en voyant le regard du rouquin braqué sur son dos.

-Je veux faire toute la partie basse sur le flanc, mais sur le droit, pas le gauche, et faire le reste sur le haut du dos, en débordant sur l'épaule, l'omoplate et le haut du bras. Ça te semble faisable?"

Grimmjow eut un large sourire semblable à celui qu'il lui avait montré peu de temps auparavant.

"Ouais, c'est faisable. Mais comme j'te l'ai dit, ça va prendre du temps. T'es sûr tu préfères pas faire tout d'un coup? Demanda-t-il.

-J'aimerais bien mais je peux pas, même on père gobera pas que je fais plus de six heures de devoirs au lycée, répondit Ichigo en grimaçant légèrement, montrant son regret.

-Bah dis que tu crèches chez un pote le week end, et j'te fais ça samedi, proposa Grimmjow d'un ton nonchalant en s'appuyant contre le fauteuil.

-Je croyais que la boutique était fermée le samedi... Contra Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils un peu plus.

-Ouais, normal'ment on est fermé le week end, mais j'peux ouvrir spécialement pour toi Ichi, dit Grimmjow, un grand sourire aux lèvres montrant toutes ses dents dont ses canines plus affutées que la moyenne."

Ichigo resta silencieux quelques instants, étudiant la proposition, l'esprit partagé entre ses réflexions sur les raisons pour laquelle les canines de Grimmjow étaient aussi pointues et sur celles pour laquelle le bleuté voudrait ouvrir sa boutique juste pour lui. Il formula sa deuxième interrogation à voix haute.

"Pour être vraiment franc Ichi, ton dessin là, j'ai vraiment envie de t'le graver dans la peau. J'sais pas si t'es au courant mais c'est vraiment une œuvre d'art qu't'as fait là, et rien qu'l'imaginer sur ta peau, hmm... J'en ai les doigts qui frémissent d'avance, déclara le bleuté d'un air ouvertement provoquant."

Ichigo rougit malgré lui. Même si Grimmjow n'avait rien dit de fondamentalement gênant, il aviat l'impression qu'il lui avait parlé comme s'il avait été son amant... Et cette pensée le faisait frémir malgré lui, d'appréhension ou d'anticipation, il n'aurait su le dire.

Le sourire de Grimmjow s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit les joues de l'adolescent virer au rouge, son estomac se tordant en étincelles d'excitation. Ce gamin était quelque chose, c'était certain.

"Bon alors, tu dis quoi, t'viens samedi?

-... Ok, je viendrais. Pour quelle heure?

-On va dire neuf heures. On f'ra une pause à midi pour te laisser souffler et comme ça, t'auras toute l'aprèm pour... ah merde, s'interrompit Grimmjow, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi? L'interrogea Ichigo.

-Ben après, tu pourras plus... ah ouais... bon, on va faire ça chez moi, Décida Grimmjow.

-Quoi?! Attends, je comprends rien là, pourquoi on devrait faire ça chez toi? S'insurgea Ichigo, partagé entre questionnement et gêne face aux pensées qui avaient traversées sont esprit dès que Grimmjow avait soulevé l'hypothèse qu'il aille chez lui.

-Réfléchis, après t'avoir travaillé ta peau 'vec une aiguille pendant six heures, t'seras juste un peu endolori, et t'supporteras plus rien sur ton dos p'dant un bon bout d'temps. Tu vas pas t'trinballer dans la rue torse nu et j't'aime bien Ichi mais j'vais pas passé mon samedi ici pour tes beaux yeux! Donc t'viens chez moi. J'ai tout l'matos qu'il faut et j'pourrais faire aut' chose après."

Ichigo resta ébahi devant la logique dont venait faire preuve Grimmjow, le fait qu'il ait dit qu'il l'aimait bien et qu'il avait de beaux yeux, et qu'il allait passé une journée chez Grimmjow, un mec qu'il avait à peine rencontré mais qu'il trouait canon et... Et son cerveau n'arrivait pas à gérer toutes ces informations en même temps.

Grimmjow profita de son absence momentanée pour attraper un bout de papier et écrire son adresse dessus, ainsi que son numéro de portable. Il le fourra dans la poche avant gauche de l'adolescent, ce qui eut le mérite de ramener celui-ci sur terre, avant de le pousser sans brusquerie mais fermement vers la porte.

"Allez, on se voit samedi! Déclara-t-il, ouvrant la porte et poussant toujours Ichigo dans le couloir vers la salle d'entrée de la boutique.

-M-Mais! Tu m'as rien dit sur... sur la douleur et- Balbutia Ichigo qui prenait à reprendre pleine possession de ses moyens.

-T'vas survivre, t'inquiètes. Au pire, tu t'évanouies et moi j'bosse peinard! Allez Ichi, à samedi! Conclut le bleuté en ouvrant la porte amenant à l'avant du magasin."

Il croisa le regard interrogateur de Neliel mais ne s'en formalisa pas et referma la porte derrière l'adolescent. Celui-ci resta sur place, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, ne comprenant pas comment il en était arrivé là.

Nell l'interpella doucement, tentant d'attirer l'attention de l'adolescent.

"Tout va bien Ichigo? Demanda-t-elle d'un air concerné.

-Je... O-Oui, ça va Nell, merci, parvient-il à répondre en tournant son regard vers la femme aux cheveux verts.

-Tout s'est bien passé avec Grimmjow?

-On peut dire ça.

-Quand est-ce que tu reviens alors? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus joyeux.

-Samedi, répondit Ichigo d'un air absent.

-Samedi? Mais on est fermé le samedi, dit Neliel en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Je sais. Je vais chez lui.

-Chez-

-Je dois y aller Nell, à bientôt, la coupa soudainement Ichigo, qui courut presque jusqu'à la sortie et disparu bientôt dans la rue."

* * *

Et voilà!

Vos impressions? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey!

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien vivante et avec un nouveau chapitre! Pas le dernier, heureusement ou malheureusement, à vous de décider. :)

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et certains de vos commentaires m'ont bien aidés, pour la procédure d'un tatouage notamment ^^

D'ailleurs, après conseils, je change le prix du tatouage annoncé dans le premier chapitre en **600 euros le tatouage**, vu la complexité du motif et sa taille, pour que ça soit plus réaliste :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Trois jours, se répéta Ichigo inlassablement. »

Il lui restait trois jours avant d'accéder enfin à son rêve. Après avoir attendu tellement longtemps, savoir que ça allait arriver dans trois jours… Il ne savait pas s'il en était heureux. Bien sûr qu'il rêvait de ce tatouage et qu'il était certain de vouloir se le faire faire, résonna-t-il en fermant la porte d'entrée de sa maison, mais savoir que ça allait vraiment se passer là, bientôt… et avec ce tatoueur, chez lui. Il était un peu perdu. Il était carrément paumé, oui, s'insurgea-t-il intérieurement en claquant la porte de sa chambre. Lui qui pensait que ça allait seulement prendre trois, quatre heures, dans un salon de tatouage… Quand il repensait à l'image qu'il s'était faite de son futur tatoueur dans la salle d'attente… Et à quoi il ressemblait en réalité… Ses cheveux, ses yeux, et son tatouage, oh dieu son tatouage…

Ichigo chassa rapidement ces idées de sa tête, un léger rougissement aux joues, et s'assit devant son bureau. Il ouvrit un cahier et un manuel et se plongea dans ses exercices de maths. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fermait son cahier en un claquement sec. Il n'y arrivait pas, les calculs et les nombres qui lui venaient habituellement naturellement semblaient compliqués, tordus, éclipsés par la panthère blanche aux yeux bleus sur le dos de son tatoueur, de ses cheveux azurés, de ses yeux plus profonds que l'océan, et de toute autre sorte de pensées de gamine pré pubères ridicules et débiles qui assaillaient son cerveau sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire ! C'était à le rendre fou !

Il soupira et décida d'abandonner les mathématiques pour ce soir. Il se déshabilla rapidement, enfila un boxer propre et se glissa sous sa couette. Il attrapa son baladeur avant d'éteindre la lumière de sa chambre, vissant ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et se forçant à se concentrer sur la musique. Malgré ses efforts, il ne put trouver le sommeil que quelques petites heures, ses rêves le laissant dans un état d'agitation permanent à travers la nuit.

Les trois jours semblèrent se passer de la même manière, dans une sorte de brouillard agité et fatiguant permanent, jusqu'au fameux samedi matin.

Il était debout depuis cinq heures trente et ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Il avait prévenu sa famille qu'il allait passer la journée chez Renji, ce qu'il faisait assez régulièrement, sans que son paternel ne réagisse ni que personne ne se doute de rien. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas totalement convaincu sa petite sœur Karin, la plus perspicace de la famille qui semblait toujours savoir lorsqu'il voulait leur cacher quelque chose, mais il n'en était pas franchement inquiet. Il y avait cet accord tacite entre eux de ne pas poser de question à l'autre tant qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de danger.

Il aurait voulu emmener un sac avec une serviette de toilette, ou un anti-douleur, ou un désinfectant, voire une arme pour se défendre au cas où… Mais ce n'était pas très crédible d'emmener ce genre de choses lorsqu'on allait passer la journée à s'amuser avec un pote s'était-il dit. D'autant plus qu'en réalité, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait emmener pour se faire tatouer… Ou même s'il fallait emmener quelque chose. S'il avait confiance en Grimmjow pour lui faire un beau tatouage (il avait vu suffisamment de clients ressortir avec leur nouveau ou ancien tatouage pour savoir qu'il faisait du bon travail) il n'était pas sûr qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance sur le plan humain. Il lui avait quand même donné l'impression d'avoir un caractère bien trempé, pour ne pas dire de merde, et il était clairement plus fort que lui sur le plan physique, et la manière dont il l'avait touché, dont il avait parlé de lui faire son tatouage… C'avait été comme s'il lui avait proposé de le rejoindre dans son lit.

Ichigo rougit à cette pensée, mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait nié que le bleuté était sacrément attirant, mais de là à l'imaginer comme un amant potentiel… Il ne le connaissait même pas ! Il émanait de lui cette espèce de magnétisme qui donnait à l'adolescent l'envie de se soumettre sous son regard perçant… Chose qu'il s'empêchait farouchement de faire ! Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il en avait envie… Ichigo secoua sa tête, cherchant à chasser ces pensées déplacées de son esprit. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au réveil sur sa table de chevet et, en voyant qu'il était à présent huit heures quinze, se décida à partir. Il n'en pouvait plus de toute façon de rester dans cette chambre. Il vérifia une dernière fois dans le miroir son apparence : le même jean que la dernière fois, avec une chemise blanche éclaboussée de rouge, de noir et de gris, et ses converses oranges fétiches. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, laissant échapper un soupir de défaite en les trouvant aussi en pétard et rebelles que d'habitude. Il se fustigea rapidement de prêter attention à la façon dont il était habillé pour aller voir le tatoueur et sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Il attrapa une veste au hasard sur le portemanteau prêt de l'entrée de lança un rapide « J'y vais ! » à la ronde et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Il avançait dans sa rue lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où habitait le tatoueur, ce dernier ne lui aillant pas dit son adresse. Il jura et sortit son portable de sa poche, pensant appeler le salon de tatouage lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'un papier se trouvait fourré juste à côté dans un coin de sa poche. Il le sortit à son tour et rougit en se rappelant que le tatoueur le lui avait glissé dedans lorsqu'il était encore en train d'essayer d'intégrer ce qu'il lui avait proposé. Il lut rapidement l'adresse et fit demi tour, râlant sur le fait d'être parti dans le mauvais sens.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se trouvait devant l'immeuble qu'indiquait l'adresse. Le bâtiment était d'une banalité flagrante, dans un quartier peu recommandé de la ville sans pour autant être le pire. Il se dirigea vers l'interphone et hésita, réalisant qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de famille du tatoueur. Il parcouru du regard les dix noms qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux et s'arrêta sur deux d'entre eux, « Kurotawa G. » et « Jaggerjack G. ». C'était les deux seuls noms avec un « G » comme première lettre du prénom, il avait donc une chance sur deux. Il hésita encore quelques secondes puis se décida et appuya sur le bouton près de « Jaggerjack G. ». « Grimmjow » était déjà un prénom étrange, qui ne sonnait absolument pas japonais, alors il imaginait qu'il aurait plus de chance de tomber sur la bonne personne avec le nom de famille le plus étrange des deux.

Il attendit nerveusement que passent quatre sonneries avant qu'une voix bourrue et encore chargée de sommeil bougonne un « Quoi ? »

« Euh…Bonjour, c'est Ichigo, pour le tatouage… Dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

-Ah oui, t'es en avance Ichi, répondit le tatoueur. Grimpe, je t'ouvre, troisième étage, porte six. »

Sur ce, le bleuté raccrocha et Ichigo entendit un bourdonnement sonore annonçant le déverrouillage de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. L'orangé ne perdit pas de temps et poussa la porte, avant de se diriger vers l'escalier en face et de commencer à gravir les marches. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'en effet, il avait environ un quart d'heure d'avance. Il fronça les sourcils, certain que le tatoueur se moquerait de lui. Il arriva rapidement au troisième étage mais hésita quelques secondes avant de frapper à la porte de l'appartement numéro six. Est-ce que ce qu'il était en train de faire était bien prudent ? Il allait passer la journée dans l'appartement de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine pour se faire tatouer… Vu comme ça, c'était loin d'être une bonne idée. Peut-être aurait-il dû refuser et faire faire son tatouage en plusieurs fois au salon et-

Ses réflexions furent coupées par l'ouverture de la porte devant laquelle il se tenait. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, le rouge aux joues, en voyant que le tatoueur n'avait qu'un boxer en guise de vêtement. Ce dernier ricana légèrement avant d'inviter le plus jeune à entrer.

Ichigo s'exécuta et fut surpris de trouver un appartement propre et globalement rangé. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre mais pensait plus entrer dans la tanière d'un célibataire endurci plutôt que dans un appartement bien entretenu.

« Quoi que vu son physique, il doit avoir quelqu'un… Se dit Ichigo, partagé à sa propre surprise entre envie et amertume. »

Sur l'invitation du bleuté, il retira sa veste et s'assit sur le canapé étonnamment confortable trônant dans la pièce à vivre. Il accepta la proposition d'un café et regarda Grimmjow partir vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la panthère blanche aux yeux bleus sur son dos, c'était plus fort que lui, elle le captivait. Il se reprit lorsque Grimmjow disparu derrière la porte séparant les deux pièce et laissa naviguer son regard sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, ses pensées dérivant sur ce que faisaient ses amis et sa famille à cette heure.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie avec le retour du bleuté, deux tasses fumantes à la main.

« Tiens, lui dit Grimmjow en lui tendant une tasse. Fais gaffe, c'chaud. »

Ichigo acquiesça sans toutefois croiser le regard du plus âgé, gêné par la quasi nudité de celui-ci. Un silence s'installa, seulement perturbé par les bruits extérieurs étouffés par les fenêtres et le son d'une gorgée de café avalée de temps en temps. Ichigo sursauta lorsque Grimmjow reposa d'un coup sa tasse sur la table basse devant le canapé.

« Bon allez, au boulot, déclara le bleuté en se relevant avant de s'étirer ostensiblement. »

Il laissa échapper un ricanement discret en voyant l'adolescent rougir, ses yeux fixés sur son dos.

« Il te plait décidément ce tatouage, hein ?

-Hein ? Euh… Oui, c'est vrai, balbutia Ichigo, gêné d'avoir été surpris en pleine admiration du dos musclé du bleuté.

-Bah il t'arrive quoi Ichi, t'es tout prude et timide là, c'est parc'que c'est l'matin ou quoi ? Le taquina Grimmjow sans vergogne, se délectant par avance de la réaction du plus jeune.

-Quoi ? Pas du tout ! J'suis pas prude ni timide ! Se défendit avec véhémence Ichigo en se levant à son tour, ses sourcils froncés en signe de mécontentement. »

Grimmjow éclata de rire avant de faire signe à l'orangé de le suivre, un rictus accroché aux lèvres. Ichigo le suivit, le fusillant toujours du regard même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux retomber sur la panthère mouvant sur le dos du tatoueur face à lui. Il déglutit en réalisant qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de la réalisation de l'un de ses rêves les plus chers.

Le bleuté le mena jusqu'à une pièce de petite taille, au décor très sobre mais extrêmement propre, où se trouvaient un fauteuil semblable à celui dans le salon de tatouage et percings, une chaise, et une planche posée sur deux tréteaux en guise de bureau, sur lequel reposaient tout le matériel nécessaire à la réalisation de tatouages.

« Mets-toi là et vire moi c'tee-shirt, ordonna Grimmjow à l'adolescent sans le regarder, commençant à préparer ce dont il avait besoin. »

Ichigo s'exécuta, non sans fusiller du regard le plus âgé bien que celui-ci ne le vit pas. Il attendit patiemment, bien qu'un peu nerveux, que Grimmjow aie terminé ses préparatifs. Le silence qui régnait ne faisait qu'accentuer son anxiété, aussi se décida-t-il à demander des compléments d'informations au tatoueur, pour s'occuper l'esprit et se rassurer.

« Par quoi tu vas commencer ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de cacher au mieux sa nervosité. »

Grimmjow ne fut pas dupe mais décida de jouer le jeu pour cette fois sans taquiner le plus jeune.

« D'abord j'te fais une sorte de décalage d'ton dessin, p'is je passe à l'encre par-dessus avec les couleurs et tout. Tu veux bien en couleur, hein ?

-Oui oui, mais pas de couleurs flashies, plutôt des couleurs mates et pastelles… s'il te plait, précisa Ichigo en visualisant pour la énième fois dans sa tête ce à quoi il voulait que son dessin ressemble.

-Pas d'soucis Ichi, d'toute façon, 'vec ta peau, vaut mieux pas de couleurs trop marquées. 'Fin t'fçon, c'toi qui décide, c'toi qui va l'avoir sur la peau tout' ta vie, hein. »

Ichigo opina du chef.

« Après, continua Grimmjow, j'vais faire par bouts. Ton tatouage est trop gros pour que j'puisse te l'faire d'un coup comme ça, ça va m'prendre des heures. »

Ichigo essaya de ne pas se focaliser sur le sourire clairement sadique qui s'étalait sur le visage du bleuté et préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Tu vas commencer par quoi alors ? Demanda-t-il, réellement curieux.

-Hmm… J'pensais commencer par le flan, t'faire ça avant d'manger, p'is faire le reste après, répondit Grimmjow, d'un air songeur qui rassura Ichigo quant au sérieux et au professionnalisme du tatoueur.

-D'accord, dit-il en acquiescant.

-T'comprends, j'préfère faire le truc qui fait vraiment souffrir avant qu'tu manges, j'veux pas qu'tu gerbes sur mon fauteuil ou un truc du genre après, précisa Grimmjow avec un grand sourire. »

Il éclata de rire en voyant le visage de l'adolescent blanchir sensiblement. Dieu qu'il adorait emmerder ce gamin ! Ses réactions étaient vraiment top ! Et ça lui permettait de aire abstraction du torse du plus jeune à l'air libre devant lui. Lorsqu'il l'avait discrètement vu retirer son tee-shirt, Dieu, il avait fallu qu'il se retienne de baver ! Il n'osait imaginer sa réaction s'il le voyait pus dévêtu… Mais il était rassuré quelque part en voyant que le gamin ne lui était pas non plus totalement indifférent. Au vu de ses rougissements à répétition prononcés et de ses yeux brûlant son dos, l'orangé était clairement intéressé. Qui ne le serait pas en même temps, se dit-il en un sursaut d'ego moqueur. Il était parfaitement conscient de sa nette ressemblance à une statue grecque, ce qui était aussi la raison de son enfermement dans une pièce qu'on ne pouvait voir de l'extérieur dans la boutique. Avoir sans cesse des regards traînant sur lui lors qu'il travaillait l'agaçait, et il détestait plus que tout les midinettes en chaleur qui faisaient la queue pour se faire tatouer uniquement dans le but de passer un moment seule avec lui pour ensuite se mettre à pleurer et se plaindre que le tatouage ne partait pas quelques semaines après. Non, très peu pour lui, il avait donné ! D'où l'étonnement de Neliel lorsqu'il avait raccompagné Ichigo à la porte l'autre jour au magasin, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait depuis qu'ils avaient changé l'emplacement de leur boutique. Mais pour pouvoir voir ce joli cul quelques secondes de plus, il était prêt à risquer de se faire repérer. Et il était plus que consentant de laisser Ichigo toucher et baver sur son tatouage dans le dos.

Grimmjow laissa de côté ces pensées et se concentra à nouveau sur le travail qui l'attendait. Il avait beau plaisanter et taquiner l'adolescent, il restait que son tatouage ne serait pas des plus faciles à faire. Il allait falloir qu'il prévoit et incorpore dans le dessin l'épaule d'Ichigo et le fait qu'elle bouge, de façon à ce que le dessin ne paraisse pas ridicule lorsque l'orangé ferait un mouvement. Il avait passé des heures à reproduire le dessin que Neliel lui avait donné, en respectant le moindre détail et les proportions. Puis il avait fallu intégrer l'épaule dedans, imaginer le dessin avec le relief du corps de l'adolescent, ce qui avait été un joli casse-tête, pour ensuite morceler le dessin et décider dans quel ordre procéder. Le flanc était tout de suite apparut comme la première chose à faire, étant la base du dessin en lui-même, mais après… après il avait dû y réfléchir pendant une bonne demi-heure… Mais il était persuadé que tout cela en valait le coup, non seulement pour l'argent que le plus jeune allait y laisser, mais surtout pour la qualité esthétique du tatouage. Il n'avait honnêtement jamais fait de tatouage aussi détaillé, aussi complexe, de cette envergure. Et si Grimmjow avait bien une petite faiblesse, c'était bien les nouveaux défis à relever ! Sans compter que le cobaye était plus qu'attirant, ce qui n'enlevait rien à la chose…

« Bon, c'est l'heure de s'y mettre Ichi ! T'es prêt j'espère, c'est le moment ou jamais pour faire d'mi-tour là, taquina Grimmjow tout en étant à moitié sérieux – un tatouage était un engagement à vie après tout.

-Je veux le faire, répondit Ichigo, ses yeux fichés dans ceux du tatoueur brillants de détermination.

-Très bien, répondit le bleuté près quelques secondes. »

Décidément, ce gamin – non, _Ichigo_ – ne cessait de le surprendre. Il attrapa alors le décalquage de la partie inférieure du tatouage et l'appliqua sur le flanc droit d'Ichigo. Il demanda avant à l'adolescent de se mettre sur le côté sur le fauteuil et _surtout_, de ne pas bouger. Focalisé sur la tâche délicate qu'il avait en main et dont une bonne partie de la réussite du tatouage dépendait, il ne vit pas qu'Ichigo l'observait. L'adolescent était fasciné par la concentration qu'il pouvait lire sur les traits du visage du tatoueur : ses sourcils légèrement froncé, ses yeux focalisés sur le moindre mouvement de ses mains, sa bouche close et plissée en son centre, comme pour retenir le moindre tremblement du reste du corps. Son torse se soulevait régulièrement, suivant le rythme de sa respiration lente et profonde. Ichigo se sentit troublé par l'image que lui donnait Grimmjow jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça, aussi… prit par ce qu'il faisait. Comme si le tatoueur s'était enfermé dans une bulle impénétrable où n'existaient que son art et lui. Savoir que cet art s'appliquait précisément sur son corps, sur sa peau, à la manière d'une toile vivante rendit Ichigo presque tremblant. Il se contenit toutefois, ne voulant en aucune façon troubler l'artiste.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le décalquage était posé et fixé solidement sur le flanc du plus jeune, et Grimmjow commençait à repasser sur les traits du dessin pour que les lignes restent sur la peau une fois le fin papier enlevé. Une fois qu'il eu terminé, et retira avec précaution le modèle et s'écarta pour contempler un instant son travail.

« Tu vas être l'œuvre de ma vie Ichi, déclara-t-il, mortellement sérieux, en fixant toujours le flanc du plus jeune. »

Celui-ci ne sut quoi dire et décida de rester silencieux, le rouge de ses joues suffisant à exprimer les émotions que lui inspirait la remarque du bleuté. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'un discret rictus qui pour une fois n'avait rien de moqueur ne naisse sur les lèvres du tatoueur. Ce dernier se détourna et commença à préparer le nécessaire pour le vrai tatouage cette fois-ci. Une fois le matériel en main, il demanda à Ichigo se s'asseoir toujours de côté et de l'avertir quant il avait besoin de bouger. Le plus jeune acquiesça et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il ne sursauta qu'à peine lorsque l'aiguille rencontra sa peau pour la première fois. Il se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas une douleur insupportable.

Un silence confortable s'installa, rythmé par le son de l'aiguille perforant des millions de fois la peau, les allers-retours de Grimmjow pour changer de couleur et les discrets signes d'Ichigo montrant qu'il avait besoin de bouger un peu. Toutefois, une heure plus tard, Ichigo commençait à revenir sur l'idée que la douleur n'était pas insupportable. Si elle ne l'était pas en elle-même, son côté lancinant et perpétuel était éprouvant. Une heure et demie encore plus tard, la pièce lui sembla bien plus petite qu'elle ne l'était à l'origine, et bien plus chauffée. Son flanc lui faisait un mal de chien alors que Grimmjow était en train de repasser sur le décalquage de la partie du tatouage débordant sur son dos. Il sentait des gouttes de transpiration rouler sur ses tempes pour s'écraser sur la tête du fauteuil. Il était la tête enfoncée dans le fauteuil, allongé sur le ventre. Il sentait les doigts du tatoueur l'effleurer et sa peau à présent hypersensible lui rendait ces sensations d'autant plus fortes, voire presque insupportables. A chaque passage de cette mains, de ces doigts sur sa peu, il avait l'impression que sa température interne augmentait de quelques degrés, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour la faire redescendre. Il avait l'impression de percevoir au ralenti les mouvements du feutre qu'utilisait Grimmjow, chaque petit à coup de sa mine contre sa peau à travers le papier filigrane, rendant le tout d'un insoutenable lenteur.

« G-Grimmjow, je peux plus ! S'exclama-t-il tout à coup, sans pour autant bouger. »

Il sentit la mine s'arrêter puis quitter sa peau. Il soupira de soulagement.

« J'suis obligé de finir au moins avec le décalquage, sinon faudra tout refaire, déclara Grimmjow. J'devrais même être obligé de faire le tatouage par-dessus avant de t'relâcher…

-Non, s'il te plait, je peux plus là, j'ai besoin d'un pause, le supplia presque Ichigo. »

Grimmjow soupira.

« Ok, j'finis le décalquage, j'te mets un pansement pour qu'ça s'efface pas et on va bouffer, ok ? »

Ichigo acquiesça vivement de la tête avant de s'immobiliser. Grimmjow termina son ouvrage toujours à la même vitesse, sans ralentir ni accélérer. Il était assez fier de ce qu'il avait réussi à faire sur tout le flanc du plus jeune, il ne tenait pas à tout gâcher en se dépêchant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il finissait de bander le dos d'Ichigo. Celui-ci se releva, et s'il eut aimé pouvoir le faire d'un bond, son flanc endolori l'en dissuada. Lentement, il se dirigea vers son tee-shirt pour l'enfiler, avant d'être arrêté par Grimmjow.

« T'es fou ou quoi ?! Pas d'tee-shirt.

-Quoi ?! S'offusqua Ichigo.

-Magnes tes fesses, j'ai la dalle, déclara simplement Grimmjow en sortant de la pièce. »

Le plus jeune le suivit en ronchonnant. Il allait faire par de son mécontentement lorsque son nez s'écrasa contre l'épaule du bleuté. Un flot d'injures se déversa de sa bouche alors qu'il massait le membre endolori.

« Mais pourquoi il a pilé ce con ?! Pouvait pas prévenir ?! Ragea-t-il intérieurement. »

Il allait faire par de ses interrogations lorsqu'il vit le tatoueur se baisser jusqu'à être accroupi au beau milieu de sa cuisine, en train de roucouler avec… « Avec quoi d'ailleurs ? Se demanda l'adolescent. » Il fut pris d'un fou rire sans précédent lorsqu'il vit que c'était un chat qui était en train de rendre ce gros dur mal élevé aux cheveux bleus tout gaga. Le gros méchant Grimmjow se transformait en véritable guimauve devant une boule de poil ! Ichigo se serait bien roulé par terre si son flanc ne le lançait pas autant. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rire aux grand éclats devant la dite guimauve qui le foudroyait du regard. Si un regard pouvait tuer, il se serait sûrement fait atomiser, ce qui relança chez l'adolescent une nouvelle crise de rires.

« Tss, viens Pantera, appar'ment, y a un sale morveux qui veut pas manger c'midi, dit le bleuté avec une moue de mépris évidente sur le visage.

-N-nan, G-Grimmjow, te vexes pas ! Articula tant bien que mal Ichigo en tentant de juguler ses éclats de rire. Et si tu me présentais à Pantera ? »

Grimmjow étudia la proposition, essayant de déterminer si le plus jeune n'était pas encore en train de se foutre de lui ou pas. Décidant qu'il était sincère – il n'était déjà plus en train de rigoler à bouche ouverte en faisant des soubresauts à coups d'éclats de rire – il attrapa son chat sous le ventre et l'installa sur son épaule.

« Pantera, j'te présente Ichi, c't'un gamin que je suis en train d'tatouer. Ichi, Pantera, mon chat, présenta le bleuté rapidement.

-Enchanté Pantera, répondit Ichigo avec un grand sourire, étudiant le chat devant lui. »

Il devait avouer que Pantera était magnifique : un pelage long et qui semblait extrêmement doux, immaculé, à l'exception de ses pattes et de la pointe de ses oreilles et de sa queue, qu'il avait noires. Mais le plus marquant chez ce chat était ses yeux d'un bleu perçant, rappelant étrangement ceux de son maître, avec ce qu'Ichigo aurait appelé une lueur d'intelligence surprenante chez un animal.

Comme s'il se savait observé et détaillé, Pantera sauta gracieusement de l'épaule du tatoueur pour faire quelques pas sur le sol de la cuisine avant de s'étirer lentement, finissant pas un regard légèrement hautain par-dessus son épaule vers l'adolescent. Celui-ci, prenant très au sérieux la démonstration que venait de lui faire le chat, s'inclina légèrement, avant de s'accroupir et de tendre sa main, laissant à l'animal la liberté de venir le voir ou non. Après quelques instants, le chat sembla accepter la proposition et vint sentir la main de l'orangé, avant de presser légèrement sa tête dedans et de trotter vers une autre pièce de l'appartement comme s'il en était le propriétaire. Grimmjow, qui avait observé silencieusement tout l'échange dévisagea l'adolescent.

« C'la première fois qu'Pantera fait ça, remarqua-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait sa surprise.

-Il a l'air très intelligent, plus qu'un chat ordinaire, déclara Ichigo en se relevant.

-C'sûr, il est sacrément malin. Mais on s'entend bien tout les deux, fit Grimmjow avant d'ouvrir un placard. Pizza, ça t'va ?

-Pas de soucis. »

Ichigo alla s'asseoir sur une des hautes chaises entourant le bar américain, qui séparait la cuisine à proprement parlée de la table et des chaises, et laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur en faisant un faux mouvement lui rappelant son flanc sensible.

« Tu d'vrais avoir beaucoup moins mal demain, déclara Grimmjow tout en mettant une pizza au four. Même ce soir ça d'vrait aller mieux.

-Ok. Je pourrais le voir quand même ? Demanda Ichigo.

-Ouais, bien sûr, suis moi. »

L'orangé suivit son tatoueur jusque dans la chambre de ce dernier où trônait un grand miroir sur l'une des portes de l'armoire présente contre l'un des murs de la pièce.

« J'aurais jamais cru que toi, t'aurais un miroir comme ça dans ta chambre, taquina Ichigo.

-Tss, c'pas beau d'avoir des préjugés Ichi, contra Grimmjow tout en poussant le plus jeune devant la glace. »

Il retira avec précaution le large pansement qu'il avait mis sur son travail pratiquement sec et laissa le plus jeune s'admirer. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. Il avait son rêve sur le corps ! C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il avait rêvé pendant des années ! Il fit doucement bouger ses muscles et regarda avec fascination le tatouage se mettre à onduler sur sa peau. Dans un élan incontrôlé et émotionnel, il se retourna et se jeta sur Grimmjow, littéralement, faisant tomber à la renverse celui-ci. A califourchon sur le bleuté, Ichigo passa ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé, plaça sa tête contre son cou et se mit à déverser un flot de « Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! » qui inonda Grimmjow.

Le bleuté resta un moment abasourdi, pas encore certain de la manière dont il s'était retrouvé avec un Ichigo presque frénétique assis sur lui. Il se reprit toutefois assez rapidement et hésita alors sur ce qu'il devait faire : faire dégager l'adolescent parce qu'il était loin d'être aussi léger qu'une plume ou le serrer contre lui et… approfondir les choses comme il crevait d'envie de le faire ? Ichigo sembla décider pour lui : dans le but de serrer un peu plus fort contre lui Grimmjow, il recula son bassin, qui se trouva alors pile sur l'entrejambe du bleuté. Sentir les fesses fermes de l'adolescent contre lui procura une sensation au plus jeune tellement vive que sa preuve physique sembla jaillir d'elle –même. Aussitôt, il fit basculer Ichigo sur le côté et se releva rapidement. Il ne tenait pas à ce que l'orangé sache quel effet il avait sur son corps. Ou du moins, pas pour l'instant. Il grogna un rapide « Pizza va êt' prête » et déguerpit de sa chambre, laissant un Ichigo pour le moins déboussolé – autant par la fuite du plus âgé que par sa propre conduite – les fesses par terre sur le parquet de la pièce.

* * *

Et voilà!

Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe, il m'en échappe toujours! ^^'

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et commentaires ;)


End file.
